


The Grace Chronicles Episode 2: Dressed for Murder

by sherlocked1864



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked1864/pseuds/sherlocked1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to solve a murder is hard to do when you also have to hide the fact that you are dating your best friends little sister. Sherlock, John, and Grace's new case may turn out to be difficult and deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to The Other Watson I hope you enjoy please comment and tell me what you think

  **Sherlock**

_“Sherlock!” I heard her scream. I whipped around to see Moriarty holding Grace, who was in a red cape, a knife against her throat. I sprinted towards her but I could not reach her._

_“Oops,” Moriarty smiled running the knife across her neck, her blood spilling onto the cape._

_“No!” I screamed and suddenly they were gone replaced by darkness._

_“Sherlock!” I heard again. I turned around to find her hanging, still in the red cape. Her eyes staring blankly at the ground._

_“Grace!” I screamed reaching out for her, but just as before, she disappeared._

_“Sherlock!” Grace screamed again. Slowly I turned, afraid of what I was going to see. Moriarty had Grace again, he had put on the hood to the cape as he pulled out a gun and set it against her temple._

_“Say bye-bye Little Red.” Moriarty sneered, his eyes glaring into mine. I started towards them but with every step I took, I did not get any closer to her. Then Moriarty pulled the trigger. Screaming, I ran harder reaching out for her, but again, they disappeared. Over and over again, I would see versions of Grace dead; shot, hung, strangled. And every time I got close enough to touch her, she disappeared. Then it just stopped, leaving me in the darkness, Moriarty’s laughter filling my head._

_“No!” I yelled putting my hands over my ears trying to block the sound. “Grace!” I screamed._

_“Sherlock,” I heard someone say. I turned around to see Grace standing in the light. She was still wearing the red cape, but Moriarty wasn’t holding her with some weapon, it was just her, and she looked fine._

_“Grace,” I whispered reaching my hand out towards her cheek expecting her to disappear again, but she did not. Instead, my hand landed softly on her cheek. “Oh my God,” I gasped wrapping my arms around her. I was about to kiss her when the sound of a wolf howling echoed through the darkness. I turned to look behind me, for a split second, and when I turned back, Grace had a pained expression on her face. “Grace, what’s wrong?” I asked and she looked down at her stomach. I followed her gaze to see a knife protruding from her stomach. “No, no, no,” I said quickly looking at her face. Standing behind her was Moriarty, who was laughing._

_“I warned you to keep an eye on her.” He said ripping the knife out, causing Grace to collapse into my arms._

_“Grace,” I collapsed to the ground laying her in my lap._

_“Sherlock,” she gasped._

_“Shh, you’re going to be fine.” I said pressing my hands on the wound, desperate to stop the bleeding. “You have to be.” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes._

_“Sherlock,” she gasped again, her voice weak. “I, I love you.”_

_I smiled, “And I…” I started looking at Grace whose eyes were closed. “No!” I yelled holding her face in my hands. “Please wake up!” I begged leaning my forehead on hers. “I love you.” A tear fell as I leaned in and kissed her lips, one last time. Laying her gently on the ground, I stood up. “I’m going to kill you!” I screamed at Moriarty._

_“I did try to warn you. Like I said,” He said his face morphing into that of a wolf’s, “The wolf is hungry.” He lunged at me._

I woke with a start. Looking around, I sighed when I realized I was still in my bedroom, and that it was just a dream. Slowly I got out of bed, walking towards my door. I quietly opened it and looked at Grace who was sound asleep on the couch. It had been three months since the events of “The Other Watson” as John called it in his blog. Although we had not had an interesting case since then, I was still incandescently happy.  Grace and I were together and I could not ask for anything more. However, there was still one thing that made me uneasy. That note Moriarty had left; “Keep an eye on Little Red for the wolf is hungry. I knew that it could just be something that was suppose to set me on edge, however, I couldn’t shake this feeling that Moriarty was planning something big, something big that involved Grace. Quietly I walked over to the couch kneeling next to it.  She looked so beautiful sleeping. Gently I moved a strand of hair from her face.

                “Sherlock,” She mumbled stirring, her brown eyes staring into mine.

                “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you.” I said grabbing her hand.

                “What’s wrong?” She asked running her fingers through my hair. “Was it another nightmare?” I nodded and she pulled me up onto the couch with her. I put my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder. “It was just a dream remember that, I’m here and I’m fine.” She said.

                Almost every night since that night in Brixton, I have had the same nightmare, and every night I have come out and talked to Grace until she fell back asleep. Then I would sit holding her in my arms until John woke up. We still had not told him that we were together.

                “For all we know the message wasn’t about me.” She said.                                              

                I looked down and kissed her. “I hope your right,” I sighed holding her closer.

                “You just need to stop worrying about it.”

                “I can’t I worry about you constantly,” I said as I started to tickle her.

                “Stop,” She laughed, yelling a little too loudly.

                “Shh,” I placed my finger on her lips as I pushed her down on the couch.

                “Well it’s your fault for…” She started before I leaned down kissing her.

                “Mhh,” She sighed wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. “Wait,” she said pushing me away, “Why do you always kiss me when I’m talking?”

                “Well, it’s because I can’t stop kissing you because I think you’re…” I started when she kissed me.

                “Now we are even,” She smiled kissing me again. “Now, continue, what do you think about me.”

                “I think you are smart,” I kissed her forehead, “And kind, and courageous,” I kissed the tip of her nose. “And absolutely gorgeous.” I kissed her lips.

                “And,” She smiled.

                And I think I lo…” I started when I heard John’s door open.

                “Go, go!” Grace whispered pushing me off. Quickly I ran to my room slowly shutting the door behind me. After I minute, I cracked it open looking to see if John had left. I watched as he walked up the stairs but I waited until I heard his door click shut before I went back out.

                “You know we really should tell him about this.” I said picking up her feet and placing them on my lap as I sat down.

                “Would you like to do the honors?” She asked sitting up.

                “Yeah, no,” I said pulling her legs so she was sitting in my lap.

                “Oh, is poor little Sherlock, afraid of my big bad brother.

                “Yes, very,” I smiled twirling her hair in my fingers.          

                “Why does he scare you so?”

                “He did try to kill me once,” I laughed.

                “But that’s not the reason is it?”

                “No, it’s just, we have been lying to him for the past three weeks, and I’m just afraid that if we tell him his and my friendship may change, and he’s the only friend I have.”

                “Oh Sherlock,” She sighed kissing my cheek, and then snuggled into my chest.

                “But, I’m more afraid of getting one of you hurt or worse killed,” I said wrapping my arms around her. “Moriarty knows my weakness, you two, and he’s not going to hesitate in using my feelings for you and my friendship with John against me.” I looked down and saw that Grace was asleep. I smiled as I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. I kissed the top of her head as I said, “Good night Grace, sweet dreams.” I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to sleep, for every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Grace’s dead body, so I just sat, we her in my lap like usual.

 


	2. John

I came down the stairs and saw Grace asleep on the couch and Sherlock sitting in his chair. “What are you doing up?” I whispered.   
“I couldn’t sleep, so I just came out here and picked out a book.”  
“You’re reading the Bible?”   
“Uh,” He said looking at the cover. “I guess I am.”   
“Alright then,” I said.   
“John,” Grace mumbled waking up.   
“Good morning.” I said as she came over and hugged me. I smiled as I smoothed down her hair.   
“Good morning Sherlock,” She said coldly.   
“Hmmm, oh, yes.” He replied not looking up from his book.   
It was strange, when Grace and Sherlock first met, they couldn’t take their eyes off each other, but now, they couldn’t stand to be within two feet of each other. I didn’t have any idea as to what happened, but every time I saw them, they were screaming something at each other. “How does everyone feel about breakfast?” I asked.   
“Not hungry,” Sherlock said.   
“Me either,” Grace spat glaring at Sherlock.   
Sherlock slammed the book onto the arm of the chair and then picked up his violin.   
“Oh don’t play that awful thing in here.” She said.   
“Grace!” I exclaimed shocked at how she was acting.   
Sherlock, then proceed to play this God-awful note.   
“Sherlock!” I yelled feeling a bit like a parent. “What is going on with you two? You’re worse than ever.”   
“Everything would have been better if she never came!” Sherlock screamed   
“Maybe it would be better if I left!” She screamed.   
“Would you two stop?” I yelled trying to calm everyone down.   
“She is just so annoying, like Anderson.” Sherlock grumbled.   
“Well at least I’m not a freak!” Grace screamed silencing the room.   
After a moment, I spoke. “Grace, Sherlock,” I said slowly.   
“I’m taking a shower, Grace huffed looking at Sherlock. For a split second, I could almost see the look of longing in her eyes. However, the longing was quickly replaced by a cold harsh glare as she headed up stairs.   
“What is wrong with you two?” I asked Sherlock as he put his book away.   
“I can’t work with her around.” He said running his hands through his hair as he stared up the stairs, the same longing in his eyes.   
“When she first came you wanted her around you all the time, what changed?”   
“She became dull.” He sighed.   
“Can you at least try to get along with her? She is my sister.”   
“No,” He replied coldly.   
I was a little angry now. How could he act like this, I know Grace could get on your nerves sometime but she was still my sister. “Well, then, maybe we should send her to Harr…” I started angrily.   
“No!” He yelled his voice pleading.   
“But you just said…” I started confused.   
“I’ll try to get along with her; I wouldn’t want you to kick out your sister.” He said, “I’ll go grab the paper.” He headed down stairs leaving me alone, my head spinning.   
“Did he hate her, or like her.” I thought racking my brain. He was either nice to her or mean. She was the same way also. However, every time they fought, their eyes were not angry; they were filed with remorse, as if they regretted what they were going to say before they said it. Something was going on between them, and I was determined to find out what it was.   
“John,” Sherlock whined coming up the stairs. “Look,” He pointed to the front of the paper. On the cover was a picture of him, in the deerstalker hat. “It’s the ear hat John,” He whined again throwing the paper onto the table.   
“Here, what does it say?” I grabbed the paper. “Sherlock Holmes has done it again, with the help of his sidekick, John Watson, and Sherlock’s new lady friend and John’s sister, Grace Watson.” I said.   
“What does it mean lady friend?”   
“What does it mean sidekick?” I asked a bit insulted.  
“She’s just a friend who just happens to be female; she’s not even a friend more like an acquaintance.” He said as he started to pace.   
“I am more than just a sidekick, I have been vital to some cases wouldn’t you say?” I said as I started to pace as well, the paper still in my hands.   
“What does that even mean, ‘lady friend?’” He said running his hands through his hair.   
“What does that even mean, ‘side kick,”’ I said, that’s when I realized that Sherlock and I were repeating each other.  
“Ehem,” I heard someone say. I turned to see Grace standing on the stairs. Her hair was dripping onto her red sweatshirt. “I’m going to the shop.” She said.   
“Do you have money?” I asked setting the paper back on the table.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” She said.   
“Can you pick up some tea?” Sherlock asked his voice calm and soft. When he said this Grace’s face soften.   
“Alright,” She smiled.   
“Wait, we don’t need any more tea,” I said.   
“Yes we do.” He said.   
“No, I bought some yesterday.” I said.   
“Alright, well, I’ll be back soon.” She said grabbing her coat from the back of the door before heading down.   
“Be careful,” Sherlock and I called down.   
“I will.” She called back, and then we heard the door shut.   
“Sherlock…” I started.   
“I’ll be in my room.” He said as he grabbed his violin then headed into his room.   
“Okay.” I said.


	3. Grace

“I’m taking a shower,” I huffed looking at Sherlock. I wanted so much to run to him, to hold him and shower him with kisses, apologizing for all the horrible things I had said to him. I looked at him my face softening, until I saw John staring at me. My expression quickly changed to a cold stare before I headed up stairs. Since I had been here for a few weeks, most of my luggage had been moved into John’s bedroom and bathroom and I was sharing the bathroom with John. Quickly I grabbed a sweatshirt and some jeans before heading into the bathroom. I then, took off my clothes, setting them on the floor along with my clothes for today and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good as it hit my skin. However, every time I was alone, the visions would creep back into my head. Sherlock was not the only one who was having nightmares. Every night, my dreams haunted me with visions of Sherlock dying or John dying, and even though the dreams were different every night, there was one thing that stayed constant, Moriarty. In every dream he was in it, whether he was the one killing or, just standing there staring at me, he was always there saying my name and something else. I had not told John this, or even Sherlock, but when Moriarty had kidnapped me, and he had me beaten, he had told me something that scared me to no end. He had told me, with that wicked smile on his face, that I would be his. I slowly brought my hand up to the brand. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did but it was still unmistakably the letter M. Moriarty had branded me as his property and every day I hoped and prayed that he would come to claim me. Then Sherlock kept having all the dreams about the note Moriarty had left in that flat when we rescued John. I tried to be strong for him and not show how afraid I was because I knew what it meant but I knew he would freak if he found out. I turned off the water and wiped away the tears that I didn’t realize had fallen. Quickly I dried off then put on my clothes. I took a deep breath before heading down the stairs.   
“I am more than just a sidekick, I have been vital to some cases wouldn’t you say?” John said and I found both Sherlock and John pacing. John had a paper in his hands.   
“I’m going to…” I started but I could see that no one was listening.   
“What does that even mean, ‘lady friend?’” Sherlock said running his hand through his hair. His curls quickly fell back into place causing my heart to lurch forward.   
“Sherlock,” I said my voice soft and full of love. I turned to look at John to make sure he hadn’t heard me.   
“What does that even mean, ‘side kick,”’ He asked and I knew that neither one could hear what I was saying.   
“Ehem!” I said loudly causing them to turn and look at me. “I’m going to the shop.” I needed some more clothes and since our last case paid relatively well, I thought I should use some of my share that wasn’t used for paying for the flat, which both Sherlock and John insisted I didn’t need to do, but I wanted to help.   
“Do you have money?” John asked as he set the paper on the table.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I smiled at him.   
“Can you pick up some tea?” Sherlock asked and I knew what he meant. When we had decided that we needed to pretend to hate each other, we came up with a code word, tea. So that if anything got to the point where one of us couldn’t take it anymore, or if John was starting to take drastic measures, we could just say the code word and we would know that we needed to take it down a notch.   
“Alright,” I smiled and the word almost came out as a sigh. I hated having to be mean to him.   
“Wait, we don’t need any more tea.” He said.   
“Crap!” I thought. John had started to figure it out.   
“Yes we do.” Sherlock replied, he was much better at this then I was. I was not a very good liar.   
“No, I bought some yesterday,” John said.   
“Alright, well,” I started not knowing what to say next, “I’ll be back soon.” I said grabbing my coat from behind the door. Quickly I headed down the stairs afraid of John seeing through our lie.   
“Be careful!” Both yelled down making me smile.   
“I will!” I called heading out.   
“Grace Watson?” A woman said who was standing in front of a black car that was parked in front of the flat.   
“Yes,” I said taking a step back.   
“Come with me,” She said not looking up from her phone.   
“Um,” I said grabbing the door handle looking up towards the window hoping that Sherlock would look out. Suddenly, two men came and grabbed my arms.   
“Sherl…” I started to scream when they covered my mouth. I tried to break away, as they loaded me into the car, but to no prevail. I breathed deeply as the car took off. “Where are we going?” I asked the girl who sat next to me. She didn’t answer, she just continued to type on her phone. I sat in silence the rest of the car ride. After what felt like an hour, the car finally stopped. As I exited the car, the two men, who appeared out of nowhere, came and grabbed my arms leading me into the building.   
“I am sorry about this.” A man said, and the two men holding my arms walked away. The man was tall and he was leaning on his umbrella. “I couldn’t let my brother know where you were going.” Then it clicked.   
“You’re Mycroft,” I said. “Sherlock’s brother.   
“And you are Grace,” He said. “John’s sister.”   
“If you want to ask me to spy…” I started.   
“Oh no, no, you’re not here to spy on my brother, although you would be very good at that, because, I heard you and my brother have become very close.”   
I laughed trying my best to my fear and my horrible lying skills. “We fight all the time.”   
He laughed, his laugh was much more sophisticated than Sherlock’s, but they did sound the same. “You two do not fight,” He said.   
“How would you know?” I asked.   
“Because he’s in love with you.”   
I tried to laugh, but it came out more as a groan.   
“And by the looks of it, you love him to.”   
I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My knees shook so bad, I was surprised that I was still standing.   
‘Oh, my dear, I thought my brother had it bad, but look at you.” He laughed.   
“I do not love Sherlock,” I whimpered, my voice sounding like that of a child.   
“Don’t try that, if you may have forgotten, Sherlock is my brother, and you are also a terrible liar.”   
“Yeah, I know, can I go home now?” I said meekly.   
“Now wait, I didn’t just bring you here to tell you that I knew about Sherlock and your relationship. I came to warn you.” He said.   
“Warn me about what?” I asked calming down.  
“You have to watch out for him now.” He said his tone serious. “Because you are now the biggest distraction in his life now. He will do anything in his power to protect you. Which means that he will not be thinking straight. He will die for you.”   
My knees gave way and I collapsed to the ground grabbing my stomach.   
“So you need to end it, because I will not lose my brother.” He said, “You can go now.”   
Slowly I stood up, still gripping my stomach. I probably looked like a zombie walking down the hall back to the car. I didn’t know what emotion I should be showing. Should I be angry that Mycroft was saying such things, or sad because I knew he was right? I was a distraction; I could see how much Sherlock had changed since we were together. I could see how the things that usually came easy to him were now more difficult. I could see the frustration on his face every time it took him a moment longer to read someone. I was silent in the car trying to hide my tears. This time, the car ride took almost two to three hours, but to me, it was going way to fast because I knew what I had to do when I got back to the flat. However, after what felt like seconds, the car stopped and I opened the door, I was in front of the flat. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and headed towards the door. Slowly I reached into my pocket and brought out my keys. My hands shook as I put the key in the lock. I stepped in, turning around to shut the door, when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I was about to scream, when the person turned me to face them, and I saw that it was Sherlock. “Jesus Christ!” I yelled as he pulled me into him.   
“Where in the hell have you been. You have been gone for four hours!” He exclaimed his eyes full of worry. “Why didn’t you buy anything? Are you ok?” He asked seeing how shaky I was.   
“I didn’t get to the shop. I kind of had a run in with your brother.” I said grabbing his arms steadying myself.   
“Oh,” He sighed. “Then what’s got you so upset?” He wrapped his arms around my waist again.   
“No!” I yelled pushing him off me trying to clear my head.   
“Gracie, what’s wrong?” He asked.   
“Is John here?” I asked running up the stairs.   
“No, he went to grab some lunch for us, what is going on, what did Mycroft say?” He said grabbing my arms turning him towards him.   
“Nothing that isn’t true.” I said as the tears started down my face.   
“Grace, please tell me what is wrong?” He wiped my tears away.   
“Stop!” I yelled pushing him back. “We can’t do this anymore!”   
“Is that what he told you?” He said coming closer. “I’m going to let him order me around, Grace I care about you he can’t change that.”   
“But he’s right Sherlock!” I sobbed.   
“He’s right about saying that we shouldn’t be together?” Sherlock asked shocked.   
“Yes! We shouldn’t be together it’s too dangerous.   
“I can keep you safe Grace, and if you are still worried, you don’t have to come on the cases anymore.”   
“Sherlock, it’s not I’m worried about, it’s you.”  
“Me,” He laughed, “Why are you worried about me?”   
“Because I’m your biggest distraction now!”   
“I don’t get distracted.”   
“Yes you do, because I see you. Everything is starting to become a bit more difficult, and even though you try to hide it, I can see it. You’re not focused on your cases anymore, you’re focused on me!” I screamed.   
“I just want to keep you safe Grace,” He pleaded.   
“But if you do that you can’t keep yourself safe.”   
“I can’t lose you.” He said as his voice cracking causing me to cry even harder.   
“And I can’t lose you, that’s why I can’t do this anymore.” I said.   
“Grace, please,” He begged.   
Quickly I ran over to him placing my lips on his. A part of me never wanted to leave but I knew that I had to. I backed away and headed up the stairs.   
“Grace,” Sherlock said causing me to grip the banister. I turned back to Sherlock and saw the sadness in his eyes.   
“No, Sherlock,” I sobbed, “No more.” I rushed up the stairs and into John’s room. I shut the door and collapsed to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest. Burying my head in my knees, I sobbed.   
“Gracie,” Sherlock said knocking on the door. “Please let me in.”   
I leaned my head against the door. “Sherlock, go away!” I yelled.   
“Grace, please can we just talk?” He asked his voice pleading.   
“No, Sherlock.” I said.   
“Grace,” He said again his voice causing my sobs to become more intense.   
Suddenly another voice called. “Sherlock is Grace home from the shop.” John called.   
“John please come speak to your sister.” I heard Sherlock yell.   
“What are you doing?” I thought. Was he going to tell John?   
“Gracie,” John said, “Can you open the door for me.”   
Slowly I stood up and opened the door.   
“Grace,” John said pulling me into his arms. I saw Sherlock start to come in.   
“No, don’t let him in!” I cried.   
“Sherlock,” John said and Sherlock nodded, backed up, and shut the door without saying anything. “What is going on?” John asked.   
“I can’t stay here any longer!” I yelled.   
“What did Sherlock say that has gotten you so upset?”   
“Nothing, it’s just…” I started but my sobs drowned out my words.   
“Well, I’ll bring you some lunch and after that we’ll talk.” He said.   
I nodded as he led me over to the bed and I sat down.   
“I’ll be back.” He said kissing my forehead. He walked out shutting the door behind him. “What in the hell did you do to my sister!” I heard John yell. I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my head not wanting to hear what they said. After a long time of heavy sobbing, I started to calm down when there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in,” I said thinking it was John. To my surprise, Sherlock walked in carrying a tray of food. I could feel the tears coming back.   
“No, no, please don’t’ cry again.” He said rushing over to the bedside table setting down the tray before sitting down next to me. “I can’t stand to see you cry.”   
“Sherlock,” I said a single tear falling.   
‘I’m just here to talk,” He said wiping the tear away. “That and John sent me up to apologize.”   
“There is nothing to talk about.” I stated.   
“Yes there is, John said you want to leave?” He asked.   
“I have to, I can’t stay here anymore.”   
“Please,” He said kneeling in front of me and grabbing my hands. “Please don’t leave,” he begged.   
“I can’t, seeing you every day and knowing I can’t be with you, it would be too hard.”  
“Then don’t listen to Mycroft, and let’s be together.” He said placing his hand on my cheek. I shuttered at his touch.   
“Sherlock,” I sighed.   
“I love you, Grace,” He said causing me to cry again. “So please, don’t leave.” He leaned up and kissed me. I tried to push him off but, eventually, the kiss just melted me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell onto the bed and I tangled my fingers in his hair. We probably could have stayed like that forever if John hadn’t knocked on the door snapping me back to reality.   
“Is everything alright in there?” John asked.   
Quickly we sat up; straightening ourselves up a bit before, I whispered in Sherlock’s ear “I love you too,” before I got up and headed towards the door. I opened the door and hurried past John and down the stairs.   
“Where are you going?” He asked.   
“I’m going down to Mrs. Hudson; I need some time to think.”   
Mrs. Hudson had become like a mother to me. I came to talk to her about everything. She even knew about Sherlock and me.   
“Grace,” I heard Sherlock say.   
“No,” I yelled as is slammed the door behind me.   
For the rest the day and into the night, I watched telly with Mrs. Hudson while eating chocolate and ice cream. I didn’t get back into the flat until one a.m. Everything was dark so I assumed everyone was asleep. I looked down the hall at Sherlock’s door hoping that he would open it, that he would come out smiling and laughing and wrap his arms around me telling me everything was going to be fine. However, I knew that I was just lying to myself. Everything was not fine; at any moment, Moriarty could come and take me, or kill Sherlock or John. In addition, it was too dangerous for Sherlock and me to be together. I knew what I had to do, tomorrow, before anyone woke up, I would leave. However, as soon as I left, I knew that I would be at the mercy of Moriarty.   
“Maybe I will go to Moriarty,” I thought as I lay down on the couch. “I’ll make a deal with him; I’ll be his,” I gulped, “If he promises to leave John and Sherlock alone.” Slowly I drifted to sleep, that is when the nightmare began.   
“Well don’t you look beautiful,” Moriarty said as I came out in the dress that he had given me. It was a floor length red dress that had black sequence around the waist and out lining the neckline that plunged way too far for my taste. I cringed as Moriarty ran his fingers over my back where there was an opening in the dress. It took all of my strength not to slap him when I felt his hand move from my back to the dresses’ zipper.   
“Grace!” I hear someone scream and I turned to see Sherlock with a gun pointed at Moriarty. Moriarty quickly grabbed my arms roughly.   
“Sherlock,” I gasped. “How did you find me?”   
“You didn’t think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye did you?” He smiled a smile in which I missed dearly.   
“No!” Moriarty screeched, “She’s mine, I won!” He gripped my arms even tighter.   
“Just hand her to me, and I’ll just go. No one has to get hurt.” Sherlock said.   
“No!” Moriarty screamed.   
“Come on Jim, you really don’t want to die like this do you.” Sherlock said.   
“Fine, take her!” He screamed shoving me foreword. I fell into Sherlock’s arms. Quickly I turned around and watched as Moriarty walked away.   
“Are you ok?” Sherlock asked pulling me closer. He started to lower the gun when suddenly he quickly brought it back up. I turned to see what was wrong when Sherlock shoved me behind him.   
“The deal is off!” Moriarty yelled coming back into the room.   
“No!” I screamed starting towards Moriarty. Sherlock threw his arm out blocking my way.   
“First, I’ll start with Sherlock here and then John.” He said and I looked at Sherlock and I saw a red light on his forehead. “Phew!” Moriarty said making a gun with his hands. All of a sudden, Sherlock pushed me to the ground. I turned around just in time to see the back of Sherlock’s skull be blown off.


	4. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if my grammer sucks :(

“No!” I heard someone scream waking me up.   
“Grace,” I thought as I bolted from my bed. I took off down the hall and took one-step in the kitchen when suddenly something rammed into me. I looked down and saw Grace, her arms wrapped tightly around me. “What’s wrong?” I asked trying to get her to look at me, but she just kept her head buried in my chest.   
“He’s coming for me.” She gasped.   
“Who is Grace?” I asked unsure as to if she was awake or not.   
“He’s going to kill you and John.”   
“Grace, what is…?” I started as John hurried down the stairs.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked   
“I think she’s sleep walking.” I replied.   
“Gracie, wake up.” John said rubbing her back. That is when Grace started screaming. Just screaming and screaming, her whole body shaking. I looked at John hoping he would know what to do but he just looked terrified.   
“John?” I asked.   
“I… I don’t know.” He said.   
I knew what to do, but it would be a risk, especially with John around. But Grace was too important to me, and she was starting scare me. “Grace,” I said wrapping my arms around her. “I’m here,” I whispered praying that John could not hear me. “Please, you’re safe, no one’s going to hurt you, I’m here.”   
“No!” She screamed. “Sherlock!”   
I pulled her closer, not daring to look at John. “I’m here Grace.”   
“He’s coming for me!” She yelled again.   
“Who’s coming for you Grace?” I asked shaking her slightly. That’s when she looked up into my eyes.   
“Moriarty,” She gasped.   
Quickly I walked her over to the couch and placed a blanket around her as she shivered violently.   
“What happened Gracie?” John asked. “Why do you think Moriarty is after you?”   
She looked over at me, and I knew what she wanted me to say. “When we went to go rescue you, carved into the wood was “Watch out for Little Red for the wolf is hungry.”’   
“And neither one of you decided to tell me this until now!” John yelled.   
“We don’t even know if it is about Grace.” I said.   
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you believe that Sherlock.” He said and I just looked down.   
“That’s not all.” Grace said and I looked over at her confused. “I haven’t been completely truthful with you two.”   
“Grace what do you mean?” John asked.   
“When Moriarty kidnapped and had me beaten.” She started and I closed my eyes trying to block out the visions of finding Grace handcuffed. “He had said.” She took a deep breath. “He said.” Seeing the trouble she was having, I leaned over and rubbed her back, “He said I would be his.”   
I watched John go into panic mode as I tried to hide my own fear.   
“You are not leaving, you’re staying here, you don’t leave the house without someone with you!” John screamed.   
“John,” Grace sighed.   
“No Gracie, listen to me, from now on, you are under strict surveillance.”   
“John, don’t you think you are being a bit ridiculous?” I lied. I honestly agreed with him. If Moriarty wanted Grace, I would do everything in my power to make sure he never got her.   
“No Sherlock!” He yelled. “If that mad man wants my sister, I want to do everything I can to protect her.   
“Ok John.” Grace nodded.   
John took a deep breath before he yawned.   
“Why don’t you go to bed John?” I said, “I’ll watch Grace.”   
He nodded as he walked back up the stairs.   
“Oh Gracie,” I said moving her hair out of her face.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She said leaning on my shoulder.   
“It’s fine Grace, but are we ok?” I asked.   
“Well, since I have to stay here,” She smiled kissing me. “But only if you promise to let me watch out for you.”   
“Grace,” I sighed.   
“No, if you will risk your life for me then you have to at least let me protect you.”   
“Only if you promise not to listen to Mycroft,” She laughed and I wrapped my arms around her. “You need to sleep.” I sighed kissing the side of her head.   
“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” She sighed laying her head in the crook of my neck.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked laying my head on hers.   
“I was going to leave Sherlock; I was going to go to Moriarty.”   
“What? Why would you do something so stupid?” I yelled.   
“Shh,” She said placing her hand over my mouth. “Listen, I know that you think it’s dumb, but if you thought that it was the only way to protect John and me, would you?” I nodded her hand still over my mouth. “Well, that’s what I was thinking. I was going to surrender to Moriarty and make a deal with him, that I would be his if he promised to never harm you and John.”   
“Grace,” I started moving her hand away from my mouth, but she quickly put it back up.   
“No, wait,” She said. “Anyway, so in the dream that’s what I had done, I must have been gone for a while too. Moriarty was.” She said and I gripped her arm a little tighter. “Well, never mind what he was doing. You showed up and told Moriarty to give me to you, but he wouldn’t, and you had a gun, and you told him, he didn’t want to die this way. And then Moriarty shoved me into you and left and everything was fine but the he came back and he said the deal was off and that he was going to start with you and then go onto John. Then you had a sniper light on you. And, and…” She ranted her breathing raspy. “And, you pushed me out of the way, and I turned back and I saw you get shot! Why would you do something so stupid?” She yelled smacking my chest.   
“Ow!” I said rubbing my chest. “I didn’t do it, it was a dream Gracie.”   
She hit me again, “But you would.” She sighed, “Don’t do that ever, ok. I really do not want to see your skull being blown off.”   
“Then don’t ever surrender yourself to Moriarty, because I’m never going to let you go.” I said pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her tightly.   
“Sherlock,” She laughed as I started to kiss her neck. “Mhh,” She sighed. “Can I ask you something?”   
“Of course,” I said kissing her on the nose.   
“When you said you loved me, did you really mean it, or did you just say it so I wouldn’t leave?”   
“Grace Marie Watson, I love you with all my heart. You are the only person I have every loved. Don’t doubt my love for you.”   
“Oh Sherlock,” She said kissing me, “I love you so much!”   
We kissed again and I laid down onto the couch, Grace on top of me, her head resting on my chest. Slowly we drifted off to sleep.   
I watched as Grace came out in a gorgeous red dress. I saw Moriarty looking at her in a way that made me want to punch him in the face. She walked up to him and I watched as he ran his hands up and down her back, and I could see him tug at the fabric and that is when I broke. “Grace!” I yelled bursting in through the door.   
“What are you doing here Sherlock?” She asked her voice had a twinge of disgust in it and I could see Moriarty’s arm around her waist.   
“Moriarty just hand her to me,” I said pointing the gun I had brought at Moriarty.   
He laughed, causing Grace to laugh. “Oh poor Sherlock, he thinks he has won.” Moriarty laughed along with Grace. Grace’s laugh was cold and heartless. “I’ve won Sherlock.” He pulled Grace in and kissed her.   
“No!” I charged running up to Moriarty and placing the barrel of the gun on his forehead. “Let. Her. Go!”   
“Sherlock, I wouldn’t try that, you see, I have the upper hand.” He said as he snapped and a sniper light appeared on Grace’s chest. “Drop the gun Sherlock. Drop it.” Quickly I dropped the gun not willing to lose Grace. “Good boy!” Moriarty smiled. “Grace, sweetheart, pick up the gun for me,” She nodded and she smiled as she picked up the gun and pointed it at me.   
“Grace,” I gasped staring at her in shock.   
“Oh Sherlock, did you actually think I loved you, it was all just an act, did you think that anyone could love you.” She laughed as she walked up to me. I took a step back but she just grabbed me and pulled me close. She leaned in and kissed me. Then I heard a pop and the next thing I remember is opening my eyes, a horrible pain in my chest. I was on the ground. I looked up to see Moriarty and Grace laughing before Grace kissed Moriarty.   
I awoke with a start. Breathing deeply, I looked and saw Grace snuggled into my chest, a slight smile on her face. Slowly I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. “It was just a nightmare,” I sighed.   
“What was just a nightmare?” Someone asked and I turned to see Lestrade standing in the doorway, a smile stretched across his face. I shot up so fast; I nearly knocked Grace to the ground. Before she could fall, I quickly grabbed her.   
“Sherlock what are you…” She started as she looked at Lestrade. Quickly she flung herself to the other side of the couch. “Detective Inspector Lestrade, uh, hi,” She said nervously as she patted down her bed head.   
“And hello to you, Miss Watson,” He replied the smile never leaving his face.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked.   
“There’s been a murder,” He stated the smiled fading.   
“The National Gallery”   
“Alright, well what’s odd about it?”   
“What?” He asked confuse.   
“Something must be odd, or you wouldn’t be here.”   
“It’s kind of different to explain, you have to see it for yourself.”   
“Alright, well, Grace,” I cleared my throat; “will you go and wake John and tell him to hurry up and get dressed, because we have a case.” She nodded as she headed toward the stairs. She turned back to say something but I shook my head and she headed upstairs.   
Lestrade turned back, his smile returning.   
“It’s not what you think,” I said trying to explain.   
“Oh, I think it’s exactly what I think.”   
“She had a terrible nightmare last night and John decided that we needed to have Grace be protected because he was worried about Moriarty coming and getting her, so I volunteered to the first watch.” I ranted.   
“Alright Sherlock,” He smiled.   
Grace hurried down the stairs, she had changed into a grey sweater and some faded jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail. “John’s coming,” she squeaked.  
“We’ll be there in a few don’t want for us.”   
Lestrade smiled as he went down the stairs.   
“Wait!” I yelled following Lestrade, “Don’t tell John,”   
“Why would I tell John something that you said is nothing?” Lestrade said smiling before he left.   
Slowly I headed up the stairs.   
“That was bad,” Grace said grabbing my hand.   
“Yes very,” I said squeezed her hand slightly before I dragged her to my bedroom. We stopped right in front my door as I pulled her into my arms.   
“Are you coming with us?” I asked kissing her hair.   
“Of course.”   
“Please be careful,” I said.   
“I’m always careful.”   
“Grace, the last time you went to a crime scene I almost lost you.”   
“Sherlock, I promise I won’t leave your side.” She said.   
“I can’t lose you, I can’t,” I sighed as she pulled me towards her, her lips crashing into mine.   
I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist.   
“Grace,” I sighed as I leaned her against the wall.   
“I love you,” She sighed as I kissed her neck. I worked my way, kissing down her neck until I reached her collarbone and then I brought my lips back to hers.   
“Grace! Sherlock!” John called.   
I sighed in annoyance as I lowered Grace to the ground. We both took a moment to catch our breaths before she called out.   
“I’m in the kitchen John!” She yelled as she kissed me again before heading into the kitchen.   
I smiled as I headed into my room to get changed.


	5. John

“I’m in the kitchen John!” She said as she walked into the kitchen. “Oh,” she squeaked seeing me.   
“What were you doing by Sherlock’s room?” I asked crossed my arms in front of my chest.   
“Oh um.” She said looking back. “We were we were just talking.”   
“About what?” I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.   
“Oh um,” She said looking back. “We were we were just talking.”   
“About what?”   
“Grace,” I started.   
“John, Sherlock and I are…” She started when Sherlock rushed in.   
“What are you two standing about far, there is a murder!” He shouted, sounding a bit like a schoolboy. He quickly head out into the living room and I could see a skip in his step.   
“You were saying?” I asked seeing the smile now upon Grace’s face.   
“Oh nothing,” she said as she brought up her hand trying to cover her smile.   
“Grace?”   
“Come on,” Sherlock groaned coming into the kitchen.   
I myself tried to hide my own smile as we headed out the door.   
We hurriedly were shoved into a cab, which I only could have guessed Sherlock had gotten. “Why are you so excited about this case?” I asked.   
“It’s the first interesting case we have had in weeks.” He replied.   
“Oh come on, that missing person case wasn’t bad.”   
“Oh it was elementary my dear Watson, but this, this seems so much more interesting.”   
“What did Lestrade say about the case?”   
“Nothing.”   
“You’re joking.” I laughed.   
“Well, he had to say something to get you all excited.”   
“He said, and I quote, ‘It is kind of difficult to explain, you have to see it for yourself.” He said as he turned to me smiling.   
“So you are excited about nothing?”   
“Yep,” He said causing us all to break into laughter.   
“Do you at least know where we are going?” Grace asked.   
“Yes off course, the national gallery.”   
“Alright then,” I said.   
The cab pulled up, and we saw the huge crowds.   
“Why are all these people here?” Sherlock asked as Lestrade opened the door.   
“They are here for you.” Lestrade said and as soon as we stepped out of the cab, the camera flashes started.   
“Mr. Holmes! Mr. Holmes!” The reporters yelled and I watched as Sherlock popped his collar. “John! Are you still single?” The flashes blinding me. “Grace! How long have Sherlock and you been together!” They yelled, and I saw Sherlock quickly push Grace ahead of him.   
“Alright, back up! This is a crime scene.” Lestrade yelled.   
“Christ,” I said when I saw the crime scene. In the fountain, which the water was red from blood, was a women’s body floating in the water. She was dressed in wedding dress and her wrists were cut.   
“Who is she?” Sherlock asked examining the body.   
“Gabby Decker, she was the curator at the museum.   
“When did they find her?” I asked   
“5 this morning.”   
“Cause of death?” Grace asked looking at me.   
“We haven’t examined the body yet, since it is still in the water.” Lestrade replied.   
“John,” Sherlock said, “could you guess.”   
“Um,” I said inching closer. “There is heavy bruising on her neck, so I could say strangulation, but she has deeps cuts on her wrists. I can say she didn’t die here, there isn’t nearly enough blood.”   
“Have any bridal shops reported any dresses stolen.” Sherlock said.   
“What?” Both Lestrade and I asked.   
“The wedding dress is clearly not hers, the sleeves are way too big, and the bottom is way too short.” He stated, “There are various strings hanging off the bottom, so the dress is not that great of quality, so we can rule out any of the major shops. I’d say the dress is about 75 dollars and I would guess the killer didn’t cut out the tag, so that should tell us exactly where the dress is from.”   
“Fantastic!” Grace exclaimed and we all turned to look at her, causing her face to become a light shade of pink.   
“Is there any cameras?” Sherlock asked.   
“Yes they are inside but w…” Lestrade started as Sherlock took off with Grace closely behind him. “Really?” Lestrade asked looking at me. I shrugged as I took off after Sherlock.   
“Sherlock wait!” I yelled. I finally caught up with them after a while. “Sherlock,” I said but they were to buys talking to one another to hear me.   
“It’s defiantly someone who knew her.” Grace said.   
“The murder?” I asked.   
“I agree, a random person wouldn’t have taken the time to dress her up.” Sherlock said ignoring my question.   
“Hey,” I said trying to get their attention.   
“We need to find out who were the last people to see our victim alive.” Sherlock stated.   
“Hello,” I said again.   
“Do you think it was someone who works at the museum?” Grace asked.   
“Let’s find out.” Sherlock replied.   
By the time we reached the museum, I had given up on trying to understand what Sherlock and Grace were talking about. As soon as we opened the door, two men came and showed us to the security office. They sat us down in front of a bunch of telly screens, before they set a disk on the table and left.   
“What are we looking for?” I asked.   
Both Sherlock and Grace turned and looked at me with that look that I hated. The one that was like, “You know the answer” when I really didn’t   
“We are going to see if we can spot the murder.” Sherlock sighed annoyed. He stuck in the disk and we sat as the video slowly dragged on.   
“Can we go a little faster,” I said.   
“No!” Sherlock snapped. “I need to look at all the details!”   
Two hours had passed before I think Sherlock got annoyed and pushed the fast forward button. All we saw was a group of schoolchildren, and one annoying child who decided to annoy the security guard. Some little old ladies who got too close to some of the paintings and were exhorted out. Oh, and let’s not forget we watched the security guard eat his lunch. The only time we ever saw Miss Decker was when she entered her office at eleven hundred hours and she stayed there the whole day.   
“This is useless.” Sherlock groaned laying his head on the desk.  
I was about to fall asleep when Grace yelled, “There she is.”   
My head snapped up and I watched as Sherlock brought his finger up to the screen following Miss Decker as she went from screen to screen. “Where is she going?” I asked standing up, “It’s five hours after closing time.”   
As she walked through hall after hall, she kept looking behind her as if someone was following her but the only other person in the museum was a security guard who didn’t move from his spot. He stood in a spot that was clearly visible by the camera. It was somewhat but my focus was quickly drawn away from the guard as Miss Decker stopped. She stood for a while, just standing there in front of the paintings. She kept looking around as if she were waiting for someone. She waited for a good twenty minutes but no one came. I glanced up at the screen where the security guard was, to find he was gone. I looked back at the screen with Miss Decker, waiting with baited breath for the security guard to show up, but he didn’t. A moment later, he appeared back in his spot, at the other end of the museum. About the same time he reappeared. A figure came behind Miss Decker. The figure was dressed in all black, a ski mask covering his face. I watch as his gloved hands reached towards Gabby’s neck.   
“Oh God,” I said as I realized that we were going to watch her be murdered. As I watched the figure start to strangle Gabby, I kept hoping the security guard would hear something and head over to Gabby. But unfortunately, this movie didn’t have a happy ending. Gabby fell to the floor her face emotionless as the figure continued to strangle her. “Can we stop?” I asked looking away.   
“Wait,” Sherlock said not looking away from the screen.   
I watched as the figure grabbed Miss Decker’s dead body and throw it over his shoulder. He walked from screen to screen until he just disappeared.   
“Where in the hell did he go!” Grace gasped.   
“Rewind!” Sherlock yelled and Grace did. “Ok, play.” He said, “Now stop.” He yelled again and Grace paused the disk. “It’s erased.”   
“What?” I asked.   
“Look at the time stamp.” He said as he pointed to the numbers at the bottom of the screen. It read 00:01:17.   
“What about it?” I asked.   
Sherlock sighed as he rewound the video again and then pressed play. “Watch the time stamp.” He said and I did. Closely I watched the time as it skipped from 23:59:17 to 00:01:17 the same exact moment that the figure disappeared from the screen.   
“Wait, what happened?” I asked. “Where did those three minutes go?”   
“Someone erased them.” Grace said looking closely at the screen.   
“Exactly.” Sherlock said as he grabbed his coat form the back of the chair. “Come on.”   
“Where are we going?”   
“To see where our murderer disappeared to.”   
“He could have left the building for all we know.” I said.   
“Not in three minutes,” Grace replied.  
As we exited the security office, we ran into Lestrade. “We just got the report of the cause of death, she was…” He started.   
“Strangled, yes we know.” Sherlock said.   
“Oh, well, do you know when she was killed?” Lestrade asked.   
“Around 11:50 last night.” Grace replied.   
“Oh,” Lestrade said, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice. “wait, where are you going?”   
“To find clues?” I yelled as I ran to catch up with Grace and Sherlock. “Where exactly are we going?” I asked.   
“To the last place we saw our murderer before he disappeared.” Sherlock replied.   
We headed down many twists and turns, hallway after hallway, Sherlock stopped.   
“Alright, John, you go look around, time yourself and see where he could have gone to in three minutes carrying a body on your back.” Sherlock said and I nodded.   
Slowly I walked down the hallway looking at my watch. When it reached three minutes, I stopped looking around. Ahead of me was more endless hallway. But on my right was a restroom, which was confidently out of order.   
“Sherlock!” I called my voice echoing down the hall. “I found something!”   
Quickly Sherlock and Grace trotted over and I showed them the door. “It kind of a suspicious coincidence wouldn’t you say.” I smiled.   
“There are no such things as coincidence.” Grace and Sherlock said together smiling.


	6. Sherlock

“Alright, John, you go look around, time yourself and see where he could have gone in three minutes carrying a body on you back.” I told John as I watched him walk away. I turned to Grace grabbing her hand.  
“What are we looking for?” She asked.   
“Anything that could be useful.” I said wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her to the ground.   
“Where are you doing?” She laughed.   
“Look,” I said turning onto my stomach and Grace did the same. “What do you see?” I asked her.   
I watched as she squinted her eyes and then they opened in amazement. “Scuff marks!” She exclaimed.   
“And how are there scuff marks on a floor that is cleaned every night?”   
“So we can see that our murder was having trouble carrying our victim.” I said grabbing Grace and throwing her over my shoulder.   
“Sherlock,” She giggled.   
“Making a visual,” I smiled walking down the hallway.   
“What about John, what If he looks back here?’ She asked.   
“This is not the strangest thing I have ever done on a case.” I said. In my head, I sketch out a scene. The man in black is carrying the body and having difficulties, he stops to catch his breath for a moment before he starts again leaving a scuffmark on the ground.   
“Sherlock!” Someone yelled bringing me out of my picture. “I found something!” And I realized that it was John calling. Slowly, I place Grace back on the floor as we jogged over to John. He showed us the door to the loo with an out o order sign on it. “It is kind of a suspicious coincidence wouldn’t you say.” John said smiling making me, feel very proud. He was starting to think like I did.   
“There is no such thing as coincidence,” Grace and I said together. I reached for the door handle to find it locked.   
“I’ll go see if Lestrade can get us some sort of k…” John stared as I kicked the door in.   
“Sherlock!” John yelled. However, I was already rushing into the restroom. As soon as we stepped into the room, I felt something wet on my feet. I looked down to find the floor wet.   
“Check the stalls, this has to be where he changed her into the gown.” I said.   
Each of us looked in the stalls, looking for anything that could think our murderer here.   
“Sherlock!” grace yelled and I hurried over towards her. She was standing in the stall with the most water surrounding it. “Looks like someone didn’t want anyone to find this.” She said opening the lid. In the loo was a plastic bag filled with clothes.   
“Good job!” I exclaimed patting her back.   
“Sherlock!” John called and I turned to see him standing over the sink I walked over to him with grace behind me. He pointed at a red smudge on the side of one of the sinks. “Blood,” He said as I brought out my magnify glass. “Now do you think we need to contact Lestrade?” He asked.   
“Yes,” I groaned closing my magnify glass annoyed.   
After we informed Lestrade, him and his whole team shoved themselves into the small restroom leaving us out in the hallway.   
“Hello freak,” I heard someone say. I looked up to see Sally coming down the hall towards us.   
“Sally,” I sighed. “Great,” I thought.   
“John, you clearly haven’t listen to my advice, you’re still hanging out with the freak.”   
“Hello Sally,” John said looking down at the ground.   
“And you must be Grace,” Sally said glaring at Grace.   
“Oh, did Anderson tell you about me!” Grace sneered smiling causing me to snicker. “How’s his nose by the way.”   
“Funny,” Sally growled. “How’s the freak?”   
“He’s not a freak!” Grace snapped and I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her back as she reached towards Sally.   
“Grace stop.” I said.   
“Yes Gracie stop, or else Sherlock’s not gonna pay you anymore!” Sally laughed.   
Grace screamed as she broke from my grip and jumped on Sally.   
“Get her off of me!” Sally screamed as Grace grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. “Ow!”   
John and I hurried to pull them apart. As I pulled grace back, Sally brought her hand up digging her nails into Grace’s cheek.   
“That’s enough!” John yelled as we pulled them apart. “Sherlock take Grace outside!”   
I did as I was told as I helped Grace out of the museum. As soon as we got outside we sat down on the steps.   
“What in the hell was that!” I yelled.   
“I’m sorry it’s just… the way she was talking about you, calling you a freak, I just, I couldn’t take it!”   
“Grace, people are going to call me a freak, and probably worse, but that doesn’t mean you can just jump on them!” I yelled.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said repeatedly.   
I sighed calming down. I looked at her cheek seeing the three cuts across her beautiful skin. “Sally sure got you bad didn’t she.” I said gently stoking her cheek.   
“I think I got her worse.” She smiled and I kissed her forehead, pulling her close.   
“Yes you did.” I whispered smiling as she snuggled into me. We stayed there in each other’s arms for a while before John came out.   
“We have to leave.” John sighed wiping his brow.   
“What!” Both Grace and I gasped.   
“Sally isn’t pressing charges, if we leave right now. “   
“That’s not fai…” Grace started.   
“Grace just shut it ok!” John screamed. “Let’s just go.” He sighed and we all slowly walked down the stairs in silence.   
When we got back to the flat we found Mycroft sitting in my chair. When I saw him, I wanted so much to scream at him. To just scream and scream demanding that he stay out of my life. But I didn’t, I just simple said, “Mycroft, what are you doing here?”   
“I can’t come and check on my little brother.” He smiled as he turned his stupid umbrella in his hands.   
“No,” I said angrily. “John, will you take Grace down to Mrs. Hudson to get her cleaned up while I talk to my brother.” I grumbled.   
“Sherlock,” Grace said as she started towards me.   
I turned back looking at her, and I shook my head. She mouthed, “I love you,” before she left.   
“I can see Miss Watson didn’t listen to me,” Mycroft sighed.   
“Because she doesn’t have to!” I yelled.   
“There is no need to yell brother.”   
“Yes there is! How dare you tell Grace that we shouldn’t’ be together!” I screamed, “Who said you are allowed to be the boss of me!”   
“I am your older brother!” He yelled. “It is my job to watch out for you!”   
“I don’t need to be watched out for! I can handle myself. I’m a child anymore Mycroft!”   
“But you are acting like one. You are so head over heels for this girl, that you cannot even think straight. Unless you want me to interfere again, you need to dump the bitch now!”   
I rushed up to him, looking him straight in the face. “Don’t you dare speak about her like that!” I screamed.   
He took a step back before he said, “It’s a strange feeling isn’t it?”   
“What is?” I spat.   
“Love, it kind of takes a hold of you doesn’t it? It makes you feel different.” He sighed.   
“Where are you going with this brother?”   
“You love Grace do you not Sherlock?”   
“Yes,” I said a smile suddenly appearing on my face.   
“And there is nothing I could say that would make you change your mind.”   
“Nothing at all,” I sighed.   
“Then hold onto her brother.” He sighed.   
“What?” I asked confused.   
“Hold on to Grace, don’t let her out of your sight, and don’t ever let her go. Because love like, what I can only hope you have found, only comes once in a lifetime.” Mycroft said sadly. I knew that Mycroft knew this first hand. I remembered her. I was ten when Mycroft and her met. Her name was Daphne. Mycroft was head over heels for her. I never could understand him, his happiness while he was with her, how he followed her everywhere, doting on her every second. Nevertheless, he was happy, and they were happy together. However, Mummy didn’t approve of her so he had to let her go. Every day I watched as a little piece of him died knowing that he had given up the only thing in the world that could make him truly happy. Daphne got married and had three children. Although Mycroft never talks about her anymore, I knew he never stopped thinking about her. “I must go brother.” Mycroft said clearing his throat. “I have important business to attend to.”   
I wanted so much to tell Mycroft the things that I had wanted to say when I was younger, to thank him for taking care of me while our parents could care less, to thank him for being there for me, but I was too proud. My brother was my family and I cared for him deeply, not that I could ever tell him that. “Don’t forget what I told you.” He said reaching his hand out to pat me on the shoulder, but he changed his mind and quickly brought his hand back down to his side.   
I watched as he walked down the stairs the words I longed to say on the tip of my tongue.   
“Sherlock,” Grace called sprinting up the stairs. “Are you alright? We heard yelling.”   
“I’ll tell you later.” I whispered as John came up the stairs.   
“What was all that…” John started as my phone buzzed.   
“It’s Lestrade,” I said checking the text. “He wants us to meet him at St. Bart’s. They found something.”   
“I think Grace and I will hang back.” John said.   
“But…” Grace started.   
“No buts Grace, we wouldn’t want you getting in another row now would we.” John said.   
“I’ll be back soon.” I said as I rushed down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
